Terrores Loud
by KebecMaslow
Summary: Historias cortas de terror con la familia Loud y otros personajes de la serie como protagonistas. Mi segundo fanfic, esta vez sin relacionarse con No such Luck.
1. Bienvenida

**Bienvenida.**

 _"_ _Hola. Bienvenidos, habitantes de la Luz. Mi nombre es Lucy, soy la doncella de las tinieblas, la dama oscura de las almas en pena, el principio de la noche y del misterio de la muerte, el caos que corrompe mentes, etcétera. Estoy aquí para guiarlos a través de este recorrido de espantos, superstición y todo lo macabro. Les advierto que están a punto de entrar en un mundo del que jamás podrán escapar, un mundo en donde tendrán que afrontar a sus más horribles pesadillas… Bienvenidos a Terror Loud."_


	2. Día de las vacunas I

**El dia de las vacunas I**

Estaba marcado en el calendario, era una de las fechas que los niños de la familia Loud estaban esperando, no con anticipación o júbilo, sino como algo desagradable... aun así, era un mal necesario: el dia de vacunación.

El invierno había llegado a Royal Woods; un clima más frío que el otoño, acompañado de primeros días con precipitación de nieve eran condiciones propicias para el desarrollo de virus responsables del resfriado y hasta de la gripe. Por tal motivo, las escuelas de la ciudad llevaban a cabo una semana de concientización sobre los cuidados necesarios para evitar enfermarse, además de aplicar vacunas.

Debido al caos que provocaba que uno solo de los integrantes se enfermara, todos los miembros de la familia debian vacunarse…

Hasta las mascotas.

Sin embargo, incluso cuando estas aceptaban el triste destino de visitar a un veterinario, y ambos padres y la mayoría de los niños se hacían los fuertes para soportar las inyecciones, había una niña que veía esta época del año con horror: Lana.

Año con año, se las ingeniaba para evitar ser vacunada, y año con año fallaba. Sus padres y Lori se esmeraban en frustrar sus planes para escapar de casa y esconderse hasta que la semana pasara, y es que cuando se tiene a una gemela que te conoce de toda la vida y que era una de las mayores chismosas de la calle, era difícil tener éxito.

Esa mañana de lunes había intentado levantarse temprano para salir de casa antes de que los demás se despertaran… Esta vez había decidido irse a esconder en un nuevo escondite, un lugar donde Lola jamás sospecharía, o al menos eso esperaba.

-Shhh.

Dentro de sus jaulas, las cuatro mascotas veían como su dueña se dirigía hacia la puerta; ella les pidió que guardaran silencio para no despertar a alguien, pero apenas tocó la perilla de la puerta quedó atrapada en una red…

-¡Rayos!- se lamentó Lana.

Era una de las trampas más básicas de Luan, otro año más, sus intentos por librarse de las horribles vacunas, había fracasado.

…

-Sé que las vacunas pueden ser dolorosas, Lana, pero son necesarias para que te mantengas saludable.

Lincoln trataba de consolarla mientras viajaban en la camioneta de la familia.

-Tu no comprendes, Lincoln, no conoces el verdadero horror de las inyecciones… Esa punta afilada que entra por tu piel, ese líquido chorreante que entra en tu cuerpo provocando una sensación de ardor, y cuando crees que todo había terminado y te retiran la aguja, la sangre brota por la herida y usan ese líquido oloroso para taparla.

-Creo que estás exagerando- le respondió Lincoln entrecerrando los ojos- No es tan malo como lo haces ver, el proceso es rápido y solo sientes un piquete al principio.

-Pierdes tu tiempo al razonar con ella, Linky… Se ha juntado con tantos animales que le teme a las vacunas tanto como uno.

Con tono acusatorio, Lola estaba comparando a su gemela con un animal, pero como todos en la familia consideraban a Lana como uno (y Lincoln afirmaba que su hermanita era su favorito) nadie objetó la grosería de la modelo de seis años.

-Finge ser una valiente, pero cuando la enfermera Walker tenga la aguja en sus manos y se acerque a ti comenzarás a llorar como todos los años- se burló Lana.

-¡Yo no lloro porque tenga miedo! Lloro de imaginarte a ti temblando de miedo por ser la siguiente.

-Pues no necesito tu compasión.

-Entonces no te la daré, malagradecida.

Ambas gemelas comenzaron a pelear, arrastrando a su hermano mayor en la trifulca.

Cuando la camioneta llegó a la primaria, los menores desde Lincoln hasta Lisa bajaron y fueron a sus respectivas clases. Lana veía con temor una manta en la entrada de la escuela donde estaba pintada la caricatura de un cerdo con una jeringa en sus manos, un intento de la dirección para tranquilizar a los niños con un personaje gracioso…

Pero ante los ojos de Lana se veía como una criatura infernal sosteniendo un dispositivo de tortura: la original sonrisa del cerdo era como una distorsionada mueca de burla con una boca donde escasos pero pequeños y agudos dientes se asomaban, los ojos del cerdo brillaban de un color amarillo, siniestro y profundo.

Pero lo peor estaba en lo que el animal sostenía en sus manos, ahí se concentró el miedo de Lana: una jeringa con una gruesa aguja y llena de un líquido rojo profundo.

Apartó la mirada de la imagen y se apresuró en atravesar la puerta.


	3. Dia de las vacunas II

**El dia de las vacunas II**

*Tick* Tock* *Tick* Tock*

El reloj sonaba, el tiempo pasaba, y el turno de la clase de las gemelas para ir a la enfermería se acercaba

Le estaba siendo difícil a Lana poder concentrarse, su mente estaba ocupada pensando una y otra vez en las puntas de las agujas, su hermana estaba fastidiada de que fuera lo mismo cada vez que había una temporada de vacunación...

-Por todo lo que es rosa y hermoso, ¿Cuando vas a madurar y dejar de tenerle fobia a las jeringas? Ni siquiera Leni es tan molesta como tú.

-Callate, no me molestes.

-Siento pena por la señorita Walker, lo peor de su trabajo ha de ser lidiar contigo.

-¿No lo saben? La señora Walker se accidentó y otra enfermera está ocupando su lugar… Y se dice que es una mujer peligrosa.

Una compañera de clase les informó tras escuchar la discusión… Pero al parecer, las gemelas eran las únicas que no estaban al tanto, pues el resto de los alumnos ya lo sabían, incluso se había desatado una ola de rumores al respecto. Más niños se unieron a la conversación con Lola y Lana.

-Yo escuché que se trata de una mujer que acaba de salir de prisión- agregó un niño.

-No, no, se escapó de un hospital mental y el director la está escondiendo porque se enamoró de ella.

-Lo dudo, todos saben que es muy fea, grande, gorda y peluda, no fue de un hospital ni de la prisión de donde se escapó, sino de un circo.

Los rumores empeoraron el estado de Lana. Una cosa era tener que soportar las inyecciones, y otra muy diferente era tener que soportarlas cuando eran administradas por un criminal peligroso. Fue entonces que la campana sonó, era el turno de la clase.

Afuera de la enfermería, Lana y Lola se hallaban formadas justo a la mitad de la fila. Lana quería ir al final para ganar un poco más de tiempo y pensar en algo para librarse de la vacuna, pero Lola se lo impidió.

-Que pase el siguiente.

Una voz amable vino del interior de la enfermería, no sonaba como si fuera la persona descrita en los rumores… Al menos era una preocupación menos para Lana.

La fila continuó avanzando hasta que fue el turno de Lola… Al fin una oportunidad se había presentado.

-Es ahora o nunca, estoy lejos de la ventana que da a los basureros pero no puedo darme el lujo de ser exigente, buscaré un bocadillo cuando ya esté a salvo.

Apenas dio un paso, una trampa se activó y quedó suspendida en el aire de nuevo, para sorpresa de los demás niños.

-¿Que está haciendo esta trampa aquí?

Un trozo de papel cayó del techo y Lana consiguió atraparlo.

"Fue idea de Lola, ella estaba _colgada_ en la idea de que no te escaparas. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿entiendes?. Firmado: Luan."

¿En qué momento había puesto Luan esa trampa ahí? Y sobretodo… ¿Cómo?

-¡Siguiente!

Para cuando Lana logró zafarse, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y alguien la metió por la fuerza.


	4. Dia de las vacunas III

**Día de las vacunas III**

-Adelante, querida, ven y siéntate.

Una voz llamó a Lana desde atrás de una cortina hospitalaria… Podía verse la silueta de una persona al otro lado.

No sobraba decir que algo extraño ocurría en la enfermería, estaba completamente desierta, salvo la persona detrás de la cortina (probablemente la enfermera), no había nadie más en ese lugar… ¿Quien la metió por la fuerza? ¿Donde estaban los demás niños que entraron con ella?... ¡¿Donde estaba Lola?!

-He dicho que vengas y te sientes, querida…

-¿Donde estan los demas? ¿Que le ha hecho a mi hermana Lola?

Lana se armó con una llave de plomería, una de la que nunca se separaba. Ya no eran las inyecciones lo que le preocupaban, algo anormal y siniestro estaba ocurriendo en la enfermería, de seguro los rumores eran ciertos y la enfermera suplente era una mujer peligrosa… Tenía que rescatar a su hermana e informarle al director, pero segun lo que los niños decían, el señor Huggins era un cómplice.

Recordando a su estricto pero confiable director, a Lana le parecía difícil de creer, ¿Pero que otra razon habria para que contratara a una criminal?

-No lo repetiré de nuevo… Ven aquí y siéntate, se buena como los demas, solo sentiras un piquetito.

La mujer levantó su mano en la cual tenía una enorme jeringa, que más bien se parecía a la que usaban para vacunar vacas y otros animales grandes…

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!

Estaba asustada por lo que veía, pero Lana no podía dejarse amedrentar, dando un sonoro grito de guerra y alzando su llave corrió velozmente para lanzarse contra la enfermera, pero al tirar la cortina no encontró a nadie…

-¿Q-Qué sucede? ¿A dónde se fue?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, alguien estaba detrás de ella. Lentamente, Lana dió la vuelta y encontró a una mujer muy extraña parada y sonriendo de manera espeluznante.

La mujer en cuestion tenia unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, ojos grandes, fijos e inexpresivos, una cara deformada por muchas cirugías, labios grandes y carnosos pintados de un rojo profundo que contrastaban con sus enormes dientes blancos, su piel estaba pálida y seca, además de que su cabello era un desastre… Lincoln la compararía de inmediato con cierto payaso criminal.

A Lana no le parecía que fuera una mujer humana.

-No tienes que tener miedo ni hacer un escándalo… Todo terminará pronto y podrás irte a jugar con tus amigos y con tu hermana.

Un golpeteo se escuchó en el interior de un gran armario y sus puertas se abrieron de repente… De ahí salieron los cuerpos de varios niños con agujas tan grandes como la de la enfermera, insertadas en sus cabezas.

-¡LOLAAAA!

Y entre esos niños se encontraba su hermana gemela.

Lana golpeó a la mujer en la pierna, el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper un hueso pero la expresión de la enfermera no cambió en absoluto ni tampoco cuando cayó al suelo…

No quería abandonar a Lola, pero tenía que salir de ahí y contactar a la policía. Lana corrió hacia la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada, por lo que tuvo que golpear el picaporte, aunque éste era extrañamente resistente, incluso después de seis golpes, se negaba a romperse.

-¿Qué… está… pasando?

-No, no, no… Eres una niña muy mala, no te daré una paleta si sigues portándote así.

Haciendo extraños sonidos y convulsionandose, la enfermera se puso de pie nuevamente… No era algo que un convicto o un loco pudiera hacer… La mujer era un monstruo, un monstruo de las inyecciones.

-¡A-Aléjate de mí!- lloró Lana, viendo como la criatura se acercaba hacia ella- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Lincoln!

-Quédate quieta…

…

-Y eso es lo que podría pasar, la enfermera que pone las inyecciones resulta ser un mutante de otra dimensión.

Lana trataba de convencer a sus hermanos los peligros de las vacunas mientras viajaban a la escuela en Vanzilla, sin embargo, lo que contó fue más bien una historia de terror que cualquiera podría comparar con una película de bajo presupuesto… Por supuesto, no convenció a nadie.

-Te darían trabajo como guionista si lo pidieras, pero eso no te salvará de que te vacunen- le regañó Lincoln.

FIN

 **Asi termina la primer historia de terror de los Loud, fue una de practica, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
